Rain Down
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: After escaping a storm, Juniper finds herself taking care of a soaked Apollo


Juniper was surprised to see no one in the office. Usually one of them was here at this time. But she didn't mind. Her cookies could wait for the eaters. So she sat down. She looked over.

"Oh Charlie you've seen better days," she said looking over at the plant. She always loved plants and loved the tree in her backyard but she was amazed that her friend's boss would name a plant. It seemed so silly. She smiled as she went to get some water.

"You are so lucky you aren't an outdoor plant Charley," Juniper said watering him. "I barely managed to escape the storm." She looked over as rain pounded on the windows. There wasn't much lighting but she knew it would come soon. She knew how storms worked by now.

"I guess the others are waiting for the storm to die down," Juniper giggled. She couldn't help but imagine Athena running around in the rain.

The door slammed open. Juniper almost screamed at the sight. It was a man dripping wet and with scrapes on his arms. His clothes were a little torn. She gasped when she recognized him.

"Oh. Hi Apollo," she said relieved. Apollo stared then smiled. Well as much as he could. Juniper ran to the closet to get Apollo a towel.

"Never run around in the rain," Apollo said wiping his head with the towel. Juniper figured it out why he was all scratched up. He tried running back to the agency in the rain. "You couldn't see two feet in front of you it was terrible."

"At least you weren't driving," Juniper said getting Apollo some dry clothes and some bandages. Apollo nodded going to the bathroom.

"At least I was relatively close to the agency," Apollo admitted after he got out. His hair was still wet but he was out of his wet clothes. "Any where else and I would have had to gone to the closest shop to wait out the rain."

"I see," Juniper said helping him bandage up his scrapes.

"It's not really that bad Juniper," Apollo said looking down at her. "After all I've had worse wounds." Juniper stared at him. "Really it's no big deal."

"Well I'm not taking any chances," she said. "You can never be too careful you know." She finished up with the band-aids.

"Thanks," Apollo said softly as Juniper went to put the band aids away. He felt like he was a child again with the band-aids on his arms. It really wasn't that bad. But he'd leave them on. He didn't want Juniper to worry.

"What were you doing outside anyway?" Juniper said ruffling Apollo's hair, drying it just as her father did when she was young. Apollo smiled.

"Just taking a walk," he said. "Should have looked at the forecast though." Juniper smiled as he looked up at her face.

"Maybe," she said. Apollo smiled at her. She blushed as she continued drying his hair. She rarely gets this close to him and when she does she always gets too nervous to speak.

"Hey Apollo," she said looking over at the shelf. He looked at her. "Now that you had some personal experience with Poseidon, do you think rain in movies are romantic?"

"You mean kissing in the rain?" Apollo asked. "If it's a light rain maybe but in pouring rain there is no chance." He could tell Juniper was a little disappointed.

'How did it become such a cliché anyway?' he asked himself. He saw looked at Juniper wondering if that would be how she wanted her first kiss or something like that.

"Besides," Apollo said. "I'd rather play in the puddles after the rain storm. Way more fun." Juniper smiled.

"I loved doing that too," she said. Apollo smirked.

"Well if the rain dies down or stops do you want to go splashing?" he smirked. Juniper froze.

Alone with Apollo. It felt like he was asking her out. Her heart melted. She nodded excitedly. Apollo smiled.

"I'm sure the girls won't mind if you borrow their boots," he said. Juniper just smiled.

Once the rain died down they left to go splashing about in People Park. Once they got outside they smiled walking about when a voice stopped them.

"Are you enjoying this lovely storm?"

They turned to see Athena and Trucy soaking wet with an umbrella above them. They did not look amused. It looked like they had contact with the ground as well.

"Do you find walking around in this weather to be fun?" Trucy asked. Juniper looked up to see Apollo looking down at her.

"Um we're sorry?" they said. Athena and Trucy sighed as they headed back into the agency.

When they did, Apollo and Juniper laughed at how funny Athena and Trucy looked as they walked down to People Park.


End file.
